


Home...

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Not That Kind of Buddy System [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Boypussy, Cock Warming, Creampie, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gangbang, Hallucinations, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: Liam has abandoned Brandon and denounced John, and now attempts to get back to his home to reconcile with his family.  But that's easier said than done, and the boy soon finds himself spiraling into misery and pain.





	Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This piece contains drug addiction, suicide attempts and attempted murder all of which happens to an underage minor. If this bothers you, click out of this story. 
> 
> As always, I do not condone anything that happens in this story. Comments, questions, and responsible concerns (once again, read the tags) are welcome. Oh, and just a reminder that some of this story is taking place during Brandon "training" from the last installment.

“Fuck Brandon!” Liam fumed. He stomped down the city sidewalk, pulling his suitcase behind him. The wheels bumped and jittered over deep cracks. What was left of his belongings, everything he had left to him in this world, jumped around into a jumbled mess parallel to how his life had become; a jumbled mess. 

Liam missed his home; not the one with Brandon and John—that was never his home—but with his father and, yes, even his sister. He missed his bed, not the kingside bed that he had to share with John and Brandon or the couch that made his back hurt. He missed  _ his _ bed. The one with the blue and green striped comforter and stuffed dog toy that his dad won for him years ago. He missed the out of tune guitar his aunt bought him last summer. He missed his Nintendo switch and his games. He missed taco nights with the family and playing basketball with the other neighbor boys. He missed his old life, but most of all, Liam missed his dad. He missed his dad so much. Yes, the man was strict and sometimes distant and yes, he said some mean things the last time he saw him, but… but… 

Liam wiped at his eyes. 

_ “I don’t belong here. I just want to go home.”  _

lXl 

It was midnight when Liam was walking past a gas station. His stomach was growling, and he was  _ so _ tired he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone continue walking. 

He thought briefly about sleeping on a bench, but quickly became angry and disappointed in himself for even entertaining the idea. What was he, a bum? But where else could he go? Where would he sleep and find food? 

That’s when Liam saw the truck driver. The man was standing outside his semi-truck smoking a cigarette when Liam came by. The man regarded the boy with a firm nod when he initially saw him and continued smoking. 

He raised a thick brow when the boy approached. 

“Can I help you with somethin’, kid?” the man, voice raspy, pondered. 

Liam nodded. “Which way are you going?” 

The man paused. “Going west towards C-Town.” That was in the same direction as Liam’s hometown. 

Liam adjusted his grip on his suitcase handle. “I’m trying to get back home. You’re already going in that direction, so can you give me a lift?” 

The truck driver looked around. “Where are your parents?” he asked. “Why can’t they take you home? Where’d you come from?” 

“Doesn’t matter when I came from. I’m just trying to get back home.” 

The truck driver thought for a moment, cigarette in between his lips. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” 

Liam scowled. “Look, I don’t have time for your paranoid bullshit. I’m just trying to get home so are you going to take me or not?” 

The truck driver dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it into the gravel. He stroked his greying red beard. “What’s in it for me if I do?” 

Liam groaned, throwing his head back in an exaggerated fashion. “Look, I don’t have money on me now, but—I don’t know—maybe we can work something out?” Liam thought for a moment then, “Like… anything else?  _ Anything _ …” 

Liam glanced down at the man’s groin. The trucker caught his gaze.

He chewed on his lip, eyes flickering back and forth around the parking lot. “Fine. Get in, but you better not be causin’ any trouble, Got it?” 

lXl 

The sleeper of the semi-truck wasn’t very big but managed to fit the two bodies well enough. The trucker, Tom from what he told Liam, shoved the boy’s belongings into one of the various compartments. 

He nodded towards the bed tucked behind the seats. “Get on,”the trucker instructed.

It had become a routine part of Liam’s life by this point; the slow crawl onto the bed; the weight of the man’s body pushing down on him; the feeling of sweaty hands grabbing his arms and legs, bending his body to their favorite position. Tom’s mouth had the bitter taste of cigarette smoke to it, mixed with what could only be the taste of beef jerky. It made Liam wince and gag, but still Tom slobbered in his mouth, dug his thick fingers between his teeth and licked across the pad of his tongue like some savage beast trying to devour him from the inside out.

Liam would be lying if he said it didn’t arouse him. 

Soon Tom’s breath was the only thing filling his lungs. Liam felt himself becoming light-headed. The blood rushing to his cock made it worse and he pushed Tom off of him. 

Tom withdrew, allowing Liam to catch a few breaths of air that didn’t contain cigarettes and musk.

Lying back on the bed, hair already a mess, Liam watched as Tom undid his belt buckle. His eyes focused on his vintage “Lucky” belt buckle more than anything. More specifically, he stared at the playing cards behind the letters. 

Suddenly he was recalling his dad’s biweekly poker nights. Andrew would hold them in the den of their home and, for the most part, wouldn’t allow his kids in there unless there was an emergency. 

Once, Liam entered the den to bring more chips like his dad asked. He lingered behind though, watching the four men, two of them from Andrew’s job, and one an old family friend. Andrew was about to tell him to leave when he caught the gleam of interest in the boy’s eyes. 

“You want to learn?” Andrew asked. Liam had nodded eagerly. 

Andrew chuckled along with one of his coworkers. “I’ll teach you when you’re older; when you’ve got your own money to put up.” 

“Shouldn’t I know what to do before I can start losing money?” Liam questioned. “You know, like a tutorial.” 

His dad shook his head. “This isn’t one of your video games, Liam. You learn this like you learn everything in life; with actual risks.” 

Liam wasn’t sure why he remembered something that happened two years ago, but it was coming back to him as clear as if it had only been two days. 

Tom remembered himself, went up front, and retrieved a small bottle of lube. 

“Good thing. I almost forgot.” 

He pulled his pants down at bit, his already hard cock peeking up over the edge of his underwear. It bounced free and bobbed towards Liam as if it had a mind of its own.

Liam studied it, stared at the bulging veins running along the length, and judged that Tom’s cock had to be a good 10 inches, maybe 10 1/2. It could hurt a bit without proper prep—which Liam wasn’t holding his breath for—but the boy was sure he could handle it. 

Liam nudged off his pants while Tom slicked his rod with the thick gel. 

“I'm going to take you face up. I want your legs spread and your bitch cunt on display, got it?” Tom ordered. 

Liam gave a curt nod. 

The bending was the easy part. He’d gotten used to it a while ago and could now open his legs out in a perfect split. Tom grabbed a hold of his thighs and pushed his legs until they ached, until his feet were nearly on either side of his head. His big toe nudged against his ear and Liam hissed and gritted against the strain. 

_ “I’m going to have to stretch more,” _ he thought. 

Tom licked his lips, looking down at the tender pink hole. Liam moaned as the cock slapped against his cunt. The hole twitched instantly, practically begging to be stretched. “This ass better be worth—” Tom cut himself off with a hiss as he sunk his cock into Liam’s perfect hot and aching hole. 

“ _ Goddamn _ ,” Tom gasped. “Goddamn, this is a—This is a damn good cunt you’ve got, kid!” 

Liam made a strangled noise, skin prickling, as Tom started to hammer his boy pussy without restraint. His mouth fell open though the moans and pleas that should have followed caught in his throat. Tom’s grip on his thighs tightened to the point that Liam had no doubt there would be bruises left behind. 

Tom doubled over the boy’s body, panting in his mouth with that lingering stale breath, but in the midst of his pleasure Liam found that he suddenly didn’t mind the stench. 

He welcomed it, actually. He breathed it in deep as the trucker pushed his body down on his. He dragged it deep into his lungs until his lungs ached and his chest strained. 

Whenever Tom would try and pull away, try and turn his head to bite at Liam’s ear lobe, the boy would guide him back to his lips, kissing and biting and sucking until their lips were swollen.

Tom laughed against his mouth, the sound of it mixing with the wet, sloppy sound of his cock plunging into the boy’s cunt. His calloused hands reached down and grabbed at Liam’s plump ass, spreading him open. 

“I’m going to fuck you so damn hard, bitch. I’m going to give it to fuck this cunt like there’s no fucking tomorrow.” Tom growled and the tone of it, the tone of each swear, sent a shiver straight to Liam’s cock. 

“I’ve been so stressed lately. I’ve been driving back and forth; back and fucking forth all across this damn country in this damn truck with hardly any break for  _ months _ .” His thrusts stuttered, the head nearly slipping out before Tom threw his full weight forward. Liam choked on a cry. White pinprick stars flashed in his eyes and for a moment his brain short circuited. 

“I’ve been—ugh—needing a nice hot hole to relax like this. Truck stop hookers; they don’t got pussies like this. They’re not  _ tight _ like this;  _ wanting  _ like this!” 

Tom grabbed Liam by the hair and shoved their mouths together until teeth clicked against teeth. Liam’s nails dug into his shoulders as his orgasm threatened to erupt. 

“I needed this.  _ Damn _ did I need this. Oh fuck, I’m going to bend you every which way and fuck you all night long, I fucking swear! You want that, don’t you?” 

Liam swallowed their spit and smacked his lips together. “Y-yes!” he stammered, head barely able to hold a coherent thought. “I want you to destroy my pussy with your hard cock. I want you to tear me open and fill me with you hot come.” 

Tom licked inside his open mouth, spit down his throat, and licked a trail up the side of his face with animalistic desire, beard scratching along the soft boyish skin. “That’s what I wanna hear,” he panted in the boy’s ear. 

Tom put a foot up on the edge of the bed. He bent the boy’s ass up at an angle and pummeled Liam’s ass so hard that the boy was forced up against the back of the sleeper, head knocking hard against it, teeth jarring together. 

“I’m going to fill you with my fucking spunk. I’m gonna tie you to my cock and keep you there, my personal cock sleeve bouncing in my lap as I drive this thing up and down the highways.” 

The thought of being forced to ride Tom’s cock all over America, his own cock useless in his lap, his body only good for keeping Tom’s manhood warm and milked, was enough to send Liam overboard. Shockwaves tore through his small body nearly tearing him to shreds. He came with teeth clenched, body taunt, with his nails raking across Tom’s broad shoulders as his hole spasmed and tightened around the driving cock. 

“ _ Daddy _ !” 

Tom cursed at the feeling of Liam tightening around him. A few more thrusts and he was done too, stilling above him and coming deep inside. His mouth went slack. His eyes went wide and his legs trembled. Semen pumped into Liam’s hole, soaking his walls with seed. 

Tom collapsed beside Liam when he was done. 

“Daddy, huh?” Tom grinned. Liam was a mess beside him, sweaty and sticky with fluids and half out of his mind. 

He didn’t have the breath or strength to cuss Tom out and settled for a halfhearted middle finger. 

lXl 

They slept after that and when they woke it was a quarter to 2 in the afternoon. Tom drove them to a trucker stop where they used the bathroom and showered. Liam stared at himself in the mirror. For whatever reason he looked… different. It was strange. He looked the same, hair a little longer, but still the overall same. Yet, somehow, and in some way that he couldn’t quite identify, Liam was different. 

Whether this was good or not, the boy didn’t know. 

lXl 

Tom drove them to a nearby diner where they ate sunny side up eggs, bacon and waffles. 

“I got a question for you, kid,” Tom started, munching on a side bacon. “Am I really taking you back home? Or am I helping some stupid runaway?” 

Liam stopped sipping his orange juice. He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes, it does,” Tom retorted. “That is, if you want me to keep driving you.” 

Liam scowled. “We had a deal, old man!” 

Tom gestured for him to lower his voice. “You’re a kid. I can back out this deal whenever I want,” he reasoned. 

Liam’s scowled worsened. 

“You should fix your face before it sticks like that.” 

Liam’s fist tightened in his lap. 

“So, you going to answer me?” 

The boy continued to fume, and snarled, “I’m going home.” 

“Where were you before?” 

Liam fell silent. 

Tom examined his expression then smiled. “You ran away before, didn’t you?” he concluded. “Now you wanna go back.” 

He laughed loud enough to draw a few looks. “That’s it! You hurried off thinking you had it so bad, but the world ain’t what your ass thought, huh?” 

Liam’s face flushed with embarrassment, but he remained silent. 

lXl 

They resumed their trip after that. Liam was silent for their first hour back on the road, still fuming over Tom’s earlier taunting. 

Tom didn’t mind this at first, joyfully singing along to his music, until, when he requested a blowjob, Liam turned away with a grunt. 

Tom sighed. “Ah, come on. You’re still not fussing over what I said at the diner, are you?” 

Liam didn’t respond. 

“Damn, kid, you gotta get tougher skin. Besides, you shouldn’t be getting mad at me for pointing out the truth. It’s not my fault you made a bad decision.” 

He patted his lap. “Now, come here. I’m not givin’ any free rides.” 

Liam’s jaw tightened as a series of curses and snide remarks skittered through his brain. 

“Whatever,” he sneered. 

Liam leaned down and took the man’s length into his mouth. He took as much as he cold, swallowing until the blunt tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Damn, kid!” Tom groaned. The truck swerved a bit to the left before realigning. “Your mouth is almost as good as your cunt, and that’s saying something.”

Liam grumbled. The vibrations from his throat shot through Tom’s cock and hummed across his nerves. 

Liam closed his eyes and mindlessly continued bobbing his head up and down. Just muscle memory really, and his mind drifted off. First, it was Tom’s shallow heavy breathing. Then it was the road and the hum of the tires. Then, for some strange reason that Liam wasn’t expecting, he thought about his mom. He thought about what she’d do if she saw him now. Would she cry? Would she be furious? Would she disown him like his dad? Just before Tom blew his load down, Liam thought, for the first time since her passing, that he was glad that his mom was dead. 

lXl

Liam had to pleasure Tom the rest of the ride. Everytime they stopped for a bathroom break or for food, the trucker pulled the boy into the back of his cabin and plowed his cunt until Liam could hardly breathe. Until the boy was trembling uncontrollably and out of his mind with lust; babbling incoherent pleas in between stuttered gasps. 

The rest of the time, Tom had Liam keep his cock warm, either by keeping his cock shoved up the boy’s raw hole or shoved down his quivered throat. 

“You ever think about being a truck hoe?” Tom asked him once. Liam was sitting in his lap, his head leaned back against the man’s broad chest as he quietly watched the road ahead of him. 

Tom bucked his hips up, snapping Liam out of whatever headspace he was in. 

The man repeated his question. “I’m just sayin’,” he added, “if your family isn’t going to take you back, I sure will take care of you. I’ll take  _ real  _ good care of you.”

The man rubbed his rough hand across the boy’s soft waist, hand slipping under his shirt and over his stomach and belly button. 

Liam bit back a smartass remark. 

“No thanks,” he replied. 

Tom scoffed. “That’s what you say now but you’d do better to keep your options open.”

lXl

They arrived at Liam’s hometown towards the later evening, just as the sun was vanishing behind the trees. 

Liam didn’t let Tom drive him all the way home. He had him drop him off a mile away from the entrance to his neighborhood instead. 

Tom gave him his number before winking and pulling off. Liam waited until the trucker was out of sight before tearing the paper to shreds and watching the pieces blow away.

lXl

"Home" wasn't how Liam expected it to be. It wasn't in the pristine condition that Liam had left it. What was once a pressured washed sky blue exterior was now coated with dirt and graffiti. Some of the windows were boarded up & the deep green grass that Liam's father pestered the gardener to maintain was grossly overgrown & browning. 

The word "sicko" was spray painted across the front door in black. Liam tried the doorknob, then knocked. There was no reply. He attempted to ring the doorbell, but saw that the button had been haphazardly removed. The boy checked under the welcome mat, but the spare key that was usually kept there was gone. 

He knocked on the doorbell again. "Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone home? It's Liam!"

Still, no one answered. 

Liam pulled his luggage around the side of the house. He took exaggerated long and high steps as he moved through the weeds, watchful of snakes. It was amazing and frightening how fast his old home fell into ruin. 

As he made his way to the back door, Liam ran over every possible explanation to this tragedy. Had Andrew somehow lost his job? Did he fall severely sick and the house, under Amber's neglectful care, crumble? 

Liam hauled his suitcase up the wooden steps of the back porch. There was a small stone frog with a top hat by the back door. His mom had put it there when Liam was very little. He had helped her pick it out at a flea market. 

Thankfully, the small copper key underneath that unlocked the back door was still there. 

lXl

To say the house was filthy would have been an understatement. Dishes crowded the sink while old fruit sat out on the counter. Flies danced around and buzzed in front of Liam's face.

He grimaced and swatted them away. 

The boy left the kitchen and ventured into the family room, where he abandoned his suitcase by the entryway.

"Hello?" he shouted up the stairs. "Hello—”

Liam was snatched and thrown to the floor. His chin collided with the hardwood planks, jarring his teeth together as a sharp pain radiated up through his skull. 

"I'm sick of you people!"

Liam was kicked hard in the side, right in the ribs. He screamed and rolled over onto the side, covering his midsection just in time to shield another blow. 

"I'm tired of you people throwing rocks through my window and screaming outside my home; calling me a pedophile and telling me to leave. You already took my job and my daughter! Now you're trying to break into my house again?"

Andrew grabbed Liam by the back of his shirt, lifting him and slamming him down again. 

"It's me!" Liam cried, attempting to pull away. "It's Liam! It's your son!"

Andrew paused.

"Liam?"

He stumbled back from the boy. 

Liam scrambled away and held up his hands. 

"It's just me," he repeated. "I… I came back. I— I— I missed you."

Andrew continued to stare at him, bewildered. 

It took the boy a moment to pull himself back up, to recover from the beating. He stood on shaking legs and held his side. 

"Liam…," Andrew whispered, as if suddenly afraid. 

"The police… they think you're dead. They thought I did something to you."

Andrew stumbled over to a nearby sofa, now stained. "'Maybe you found out,' they said. 'Maybe I panicked and  _ silenced  _ you.' After they took Amber away, they questioned me about what I did to you. They wanted to know where I hid your body." 

The weary man rubbed his hands over his face. “But there was never a body. I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn’t listen.” Andrew’s voice shook, so close to breaking. 

Liam gawked at him. He'd never seen his dad so, so… 

_ “Sad.”  _

All his life, Andrew had always been so put together. Never a hair out of place or food between his teeth or even a stain on his damned tie. Even after Liam's mother passed, Andrew always kept himself presentable. Sure, he locked himself in his bedroom most of the time, and stopped working for a short while, but this was…

"Why'd the police take Amber?" the boy asked. 

Andrew sighed and looked into the dark expanse of their flat screen TV. "She was in danger as long as she was with me. That’s what the police said, so they put her in child protection services. The last time I saw her was at my bond hearing."

Andrew chuckled. "$300,000 in bail. Cash only. I lost everything." 

Liam's stomach sunk hard. His mouth suddenly felt dry as a sob nearly choked him.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen," he grieved. "I was just so mad that you kicked me out. But if I had known you would've gotten into so much trouble, I wouldn't have called the cops."

He hung his head low, still lamenting how all of his father's misfortune was a mistake.

Andrew paused. When he next looked at his boy, his eyes flashed with rage. 

He stood up. "You little shit." His voice quaked with anger as his fists tightened to the point of whitened knuckles. 

"You called the police on me?  _ You _ ?" He roared. 

Liam quickly realized his mistake and tried fiercely to convince his father of how fast everything spiraled out of control that fateful night. But Andrew didn't care. Andrew didn't want to care. 

"I should've fucking known!" He roared. "Who else would have known about Amber and I other than my useless faggot son?" 

Liam back away and bumped into a table, knocking over an abstract figurine. 

“I should’ve thrown you away years ago, you worthless piece of trash!” Andrew sneered. “I should have— I should have— !”

The man leapt at Liam. He knocked the boy back onto the floor, and wrapped his hands around his throat. 

“You ruined me!”

Liam pulled at his dad’s hands. “D— dad, stop! Please!  _ Dad _ !”

Andrew’s grip constricted. “Stop calling me that!” 

Liam’s eyes nearly popped out of his head with terror. His face flushed bright red as his lips paled. “Dad!” he gasped weakly. Liam clawed a Andrew’s dry hands, leaving behind thin red lines of desperation.

“I said stop!” Andrew screamed. 

He slammed his son’s head on the hardwood flooring. The sound of the boy’s skull cracking against the flooring echoed in the room, breaking up his strangled gasps. 

A hand fell from Andrew’s and scrambled back and forth across the floor for something—  _ anything—  _ to save him. 

“They keep asking for a goddamn body? I’ll them a goddamn— AGH!” 

Liam swung the figurine again, again hitting Andrew in the temple of his head. The man tumbled to the side with a groan. 

Air rushed back into Liam’s heaving, burning lungs. With a few sobs and gasps, the boy dragged himself to his feet. He didn’t recall telling himself to run, just saw blurs of his home— what used to be his home— pass by as he hurried. 

The boy cleared the first back porch step and tripped down the rest. He fell into the tall grass and weeds and crawled to the swinging gate. After that, he just… ran.

lXl

Liam didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the bus bench, just that he had been sitting there long enough to run out of tears to cry. His head hurt. His ribs hurt. His throat and back hurt. His stomach was growling and twisting into knots all at once. His heart felt like someone had somehow ripped it out of his chest and stepped on it all with it still being attached to his chest so that every bit of pain could be felt. 

Liam tried to take a deep breath, but could only muster a small whine. 

_ “What now?”  _ he thought. _ “What do you do when you have no one and nowhere left?”  _

He asked himself these questions, but didn’t have an answer. 

Instead, he just stared out onto the empty black expanding road. 

lXl

The first car missed him. It swerved at the last minute, looked like it would spin into a light pole, before regaining control and speeding off. The second slammed to a halt. Some guy leaned out the driver’s window and flicked Liam off before driving away. 

Liam cried.  _ “I can’t even kill myself right. Dad was right; I’m worthless.” _

He sat on the curb for a moment, his head in his hands and he wept until the next car came by. 

He watched it go by with red rimmed eyes, but when the next one came two minutes later, Liam pulled himself up to his feet and staggered into the road with a sort of calmness that would suggest he was merely walking to school. 

Pale yellow headlines washed over him— blinded him. Liam stared into them, nothing in him for that split second. Not fear or anger or sadness. Just… nothing. Then— for another split second— he felt relief.

  
  


The car slammed on breaks. Its tires skidded across the asphalt as the vehicle itself stopped a literal two inches from Liam’s body. 

The car door opened right after that and a panicked man jumped out. 

“Hey, kid, are you alright?” he asked. 

Liam hadn’t realized how tense he’d become until he felt the man’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Kid? Kid!”

Liam blinked up at him. 

When he realized that he was still alive, he burst into tears that he didn’t even know he still had left in him. 

“I’m so pathetic!” he gasped. “I just want to die. I just want to die! Why can’t I even do that right?”

He grabbed onto the man’s chest. 

The man was confused and hesitant to speak. Then, a wicked though came to him. He asked Liam if he wanted to feel good. Liam replied that he didn’t want to feel anything and that made the man smile. 

lXl

“Make yourself at home,” the man, Donny as he introduced himself to Liam, said. 

When Liam didn’t make a move from the living room doorway, Donny escorted him to a couch and had him sit. 

“Stay here,” he said and he disappeared upstairs. 

Liam didn’t move the whole time but stared at the rug until his vision blurred out of focus and the colors blended into each other into something ugly.

Donny came back down a few minutes later, peeked into the living room, then went into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Liam was still staring at the rug when he returned. 

Donny knelt down beside the boy and held out the water in one hand and a small blue pill in the other. Liam glanced between them then looked unsurely at this stranger. 

“You want to feel better, right?” He nudged the water into one of Liam’s hands and the pill in the other. “This’ll make you feel really good. Trust me.” Donny smiled. 

The blue pill had a smiley face imprinted on it, barely big enough for Liam to make out. For whatever reason, the sight of it pissed him off. 

Liam swallowed back the dryness in his throat. “I really just want to die,” he whimpered and looked Donny in the eyes. 

Donny pulled his lips tight and scratched at the back of his head. 

“Well, how about this; you take that pill, and if you don’t feel good within an hour, we’ll go outside and I’ll run you over myself. Sounds good?”

None of it sounded right honestly, but Liam was so desperate to get his father’s words out of his head and be rid of that feeling in his chest that he’d do anything. 

He slipped the pill into his mouth, sipped some water, and snapped his neck back to swallow it all down. It was only after he’d done that, that the thought of asking what the pill was entered his head. 

Donny laughed. “It’s ecstasy, kid.”

lXl

The first and only time Donny fucked him was the same night he gave Liam the “good stuff”. 

Liam couldn’t get enough of Donny’s touches. He couldn’t get enough of his breath on his neck or his hands in his hair and on his hips. The initial penetrating lit Liam’s body alight like nothing he’d ever felt before. Liam screamed so loud that his own ears hurt. 

Donny laughed at him and asked him to do it again. The man was thin but pistoned his whore cunt like a maniac until Liam was sobbing and screaming hard enough to make his throat and lungs ache. 

He came on that award winning cock less than five minutes in and continued coming until his little twitched cock could barely leak with pleasure. It was amazing. It was exhilarating and, more importantly, it was addictive.

lXl

A little over a week in Donny’s care and Liam’s old life was a fog. Most days he couldn’t even remember where his old address was, let alone recall whatever the hell Andrew yelled. Wait?  _ Did  _ he go home last week? Maybe. How’d he get there? Liam had no clue. And what was that guy’s name? You know, the one who liked Brandon a lot? 

Liam came again and instantly forgot. He’s been forgetting a lot of things lately. Just the other day he’d forgotten if he’d eaten at all that day. His stomach had  _ something _ in it— technically speaking— but was mostly full of semen, various alcohols from various customers, and, of course, contained those amazing rainbow colored pills that Donny kept giving him for being a “good boy”. Most days saw the boy consuming what no child should even have anywhere near them, let alone in their mouth. No wonder he was sick most of the time. 

“Yeah.  _ Yeah _ ! Choke on my rod!” Liam’s throat spasmed and his eyes rolled up into his head, but fucking hell it felt so  _ good _ ! Choking on cock was the best in his opinion; having it gag him was second only to having a large monster dick shoved so deep in his ass he could imagine it coming up through his sternum and out his mouth. 

Black dots started to crowd Liam’s vision. The man above him gripped his skull and thrust, turning the boy’s throat into his new fleshlight. Liam’s legs trembled as he came again, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as pleasure exploded his senses. 

“Hey!” Donny shouted. “Don’t go killing my hooker. Give him a second to breathe,  _ then  _ you can go back to skull fucking his brains out.”

Donny chuckled. “Or whatever is left of it.”

The customer groaned and huffed but pulled his cock from Liam’s throat just as the boy’s lips sputtered around it and vomit threatened to come up. 

Thick globs of spit and cum spilled out onto his chest, bubbles of snot shooting from his nose. The man smeared it all on Liam’s face, adding some of his own saliva to the mix and grinned. Liam smiled back before receiving a loogie on the tip of his nose. 

The customer called Donny’s attention to his work. “Look! Doesn't he look good like this, Donny?"

Donny looked Liam in the eyes who now could only look back out of one of his bright blue eyes, the other held shut with semen. 

"He looks good all the time. That's why I love him.” Donny proclaimed with a wink and Liam’s heart swelled.

The customer chuckled. He reclaimed his position behind the boy, pulling Liam’s head back over the side of the bed. 

“Open wide for the train. Chu chu!” the man teased. 

Liam did, sticking his tongue out and welcoming the cock that slid down his throat. He only gurgled once and while his body twitched viciously, he really did take it like a champ. 

  
  


“Oh yes fuck me with your fat cock!” Liam wailed. “Fuck my pussy with your fat fucking cock!”

He keened long and loud as the encouraged customer quickened his pace. He grit his teeth, mind buzzing from the drug. 

Another man smacked the side of his face with his pulsing length and shoved it down Liam’s throat. Liam made a big show of slobbering all over it for the camera filming him. He made his pleased hums louder and smacked his lips along the tip to show how tasty the cock was, just like Donny told him to. 

Liam took the cock in his small hands and rubbed it on his face and across his puckered lips, smearing thick pre cum across his skin. “I’m a fucking slut; please ruin my pussy!”

At one point, one of the men took his cock out Liam’s cunt and spread it open for everyone to see it’s gape. The cameraman got in real close, giving an impressed whistle and announcing for the camera how wide open the boy was; how he could see his insides, all soaked with come. 

While the man was still holding Liam open, another stuck his finger inside, stirring him up. A third man spit and watched it seep into Liam’s core.

Just knowing how the video was going to be posted online for the world to see his ruined twitching wanton pussy was enough to make Liam come for the fourth time that round.

The men teased him about it which, making him blush. 

“Hey, man, move over. Let me get in there.” 

Another cock, bigger than the rest, pushed in agonizingly slow. Liam felt its blunt head scraping along his twitching walls all the while, and with his drug enhanced sensitivity, it was pure torture. 

He was outright sobbing and sniveling by the time the man bottomed out. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a second there too. 

The man slapped his ass and delighted at its bounce. “You like that, slut?”

“Yeah,” Liam gasped. “I like it a lot.” Liam gave a crooked grin. “I wanna live on this cock for the rest of my life. I wanna marry your big black cock and have its babies.”

The surrounding men whooped and cheered and the man with his cock practically stuffed in Liam’s colon used his inflated ego to pound what little sanity Liam had left out of his head.

“That’s right, you gonna take this dick, hoe!”

Liam’s frail thinning body was rocked violently across the bed, the frame bouncing on the floor with tremendous force.

The men grabbed his arms and hold them above his head. Two of them shove their cocks in each of his hands while a third plunged his cock into Liam’s mouth, silencing his begging. 

“Get to work, bitch!” One howled. “You ain’t about to rest now.”

“I don’t even think he wants to rest, do you?” another questioned. “Sluts don’t want breaks; they just want dick!” 

Liam let the cock slip from his mouth and screamed, “Yeah, daddy. I’m a dirty slut who only wants cock! Please,  _ please  _ don’t stop.” 

The room filled with the sloppy wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the vulgar sound of desperate boy pussy suctioning and heaving against brute force. 

“Yeah, fuck me like a bitch!” Liam mewled. He continued to jerk off the cocks on either side of him while the fourth rubbed into his hair.

“Look at him go; slapping that ass back like a damn pro!”

The man riding him like a goddamn bull with the cock to match, smacked his ass again and again and  _ again _ , each hit going straight to the boy’s hard purpling cock. 

Liam’s handjobs quickened as his thighs trembled with anticipation. 

“Get me pregnant! Get my pussy pregnant,” Liam pleaded. 

“You damn right I’m gonna knock your ass up!” Was his response. Harder fucking and filthy promises to feel the boy knocked up and wanting. Liam couldn’t think. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The light from the camera blurred and stretched across his vision. The men’s voices hollowed out until they sounded both in his head and faraway. 

His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was having a heart attack. He wanted to tell them men this, but then he felt the onset of another orgasm, one that wretched his stomach inwards and sent his falling and gasping in between weak sobs. Liam could feel every inch— every centimeter— of the cock buried inside of him. He could feel his pulse pounding through his veins from his pounding heart and then, for an instant, everything was white and he was floating.

The man came inside of him, filling his overstretched stomach. The others soon followed and splattered semen on his hair and face and shoulders, and the camera saw it all. 

lXl

Liam had spent two months as Donny’s prostitute when he started to see things. The first time he hallucinated, it was of a song that his mom liked to listen to on long car rides. He was drifting off to sleep all alone in his musty room and was jolted awake by it. It played for only a minute before fading away.

The second time was worse. Liam was in that weird headspace just as he was coming down from his ecstasy induced delirium. That time is always the worst. It’s when the self loathing and bitter memories start to creep back up on him. It didn’t help that he’d just finished with a particularly brutal customer. One of those truly sadistic fuckers who couldn’t get off until his partner was a weeping mess. 

“Is this really better than staying with me?”

Liam couldn’t make Brandon out through his tears at first, and was stunned to see the boy. 

“Y— you’re not really here… right?” Liam questioned him. 

Brandon ignored the question. “Would you really rather be here with these assholes than with me?”

Liam grimaced. “What does it matter to you? It’s not like you cared if I was there or not.”

“Are those drugs warping your memory that bad or were you not paying attention when I said I cared about you?” 

“That was a lie. You sold me out!”

Brandon shook his head. “So this is better? Being treated like trash, I mean.”

“I’m not being treated like trash. Donny is taking care of me. He’s always taking care of me, because he loves me.”

“This is love?” Brandon gestured to Liam’s disheveled appearance, at his bruises and at the filth covering him. The boot print on his thigh.

Liam looked away from his hallucination, but found him always in his peripheral vision. “You don’t know shit. Donny loves me. That’s why he’s always telling me how pretty I am and how valuable.”

“You’re better than this, you know.”

Liam was silent. 

“You are,” Brandon said. “I don’t care what your dad said, you’re not worthless, and neither he nor people like Donny deserve you.”

Liam began to tear up. “But Donny loves me. He  _ has  _ to love me, because if he doesn’t, then who’s left?”

Brandon kneeled in front of Liam. “What about me?” 

“... You?”

Brandon nodded. “Don’t act like you don’t remember. The drugs couldn’t have messed up your head up that much. It was just last year,” Brandon explained. “I made you a Valentine’s Day card and wrote about how much I loved you. I tried all morning to gather the courage to give it to you directly, but failed and ended up leaving it on your desk. I was so nervous. You pretended you never saw it though, but that was a lie. Wasn’t it?”

Brandon stood up. “You saw it. You read it, but you threw it away and told me you never got a card; not from anyone.” 

Liam began to tear up. “I’m sorry, Brandon. I just— I didn’t know what to do! You didn’t sign it, but I knew it was from you. I read what you wrote, but I… I’m sorry. I thought it was best if I ignored it!” 

Surprising to him, Brandon wasn’t angry at this confession, but smiled. “It’s okay, Liam. I forgive you,” he said. The boy placed his hand on top of his head, and for a strange moment Liam thought he could actually feel the weight and warmth of the boy’s hand, his fingers combing calmingly through his hair.

“You can be selfish and cruel sometimes, but I still love you, Liam.”

Liam wept. “I’m so sorry I left you behind, Brandon.” 

The hand upon his head vanished, and when Liam next looked up, he found he was all alone again.

lXl

A few days later and Liam overheard Donny talking about selling him. His heart shattered in his chest. 

  
  


Liam ranoff after that. Donny had thought his hold on the boy strong enough to not need locks and chains and that assumption cost him. 

Liam ran while Donny was out buying more drugs. He hitchhiked his way back to John’s city, barely remembering its name. He got a ride from one sympathetic driver after the next and told them a false name and story each time. 

Withdrawal started to affect him two hours outside of the city.

lXl

Drug withdrawal can be a bitch to deal with. Liam learned that the hard way. Paranoia. Memory problems. Fatigue. Depression. They all seem to crash onto him all at once until Liam’s mind frayed at the edges. 

_ “I need more pills. Even just one will be enough and I'll feel okay again." _

He wandered around the city in a daze for what must have been hours. Truth be told, the boy had no idea how to even get his hands on the stuff he craved. He had no idea how to find a dealer, and even if he had, he had no money. 

So he wandered some more as everything swarmed together in a head splitting whirl of painful disorientation. 

He found himself, during his delusions, calling for his "mommy". He cried for her to help him and to take the pain away.

Liam curled up on a bench just as evening was rolling around. He managed to get forty minutes of nightmare plagued sleep before being woken up and chased off by a homeless man. 

  
  


It was late at night when the hunger became unbearable. He felt it clawing his stomach. He felt the nausea churning and the lightheaded feeling from his sinking blood sugar. 

_ “I just need to get home. I’ll get home and everything will be okay,”  _ he thoughtly weakly even as his body swayed and his knees buckled. 

A woman coming out of a deli caught sight of the hungry boy and offered him part of her sandwich. He was too ashamed to look her in the eye as he said yes.

Liam cried while eating it and wondered if this was rock bottom felt like. 

lXl

“Hey, I know you!” 

Liam had been reduced to asking passing men if they wanted to spend a night together. So far he’d been turned down by everyone except for a man who let him give him a blowjob in an alleyway for $10. 

Liam looked up at this new potential customer. The man was tall and chubby but with muscles packed tight underneath. 

“You’re Liam, right? You used to be John’s kid.”

A look of recognition flashed through Liam’s eyes. 

Aaron roared with laughter. “Damn, kid, what the hell happened to you? You look like a mess!”

Liam frowned and looked down at his feet. 

Aaron raised a brow. “What? No bite? Weren’t you the sassy one?”

Liam folded his arms. “Just… do you want to have sex or not?”

Aaron chuckled again but didn’t waste his time agreeing. 

  
  


“I don’t usually use a condom,” Aaron began, “but I don’t know what kind of shit you got now.”

He'd taken them to a dingy motel off the freeway, one infested with roaches and drug addicted prostitutes. 

Liam pulled off his stained long sleeved shirt, his muddied sneakers, and his dark denim jeans. He folded and placed the clothes on the bathroom counter and tucked his shoes beneath, ignoring Aaron's impatient snarls in exchange for having anything even remotely stable and homey in his crumbling life.

"You remember how I like it, baby?"

Liam shook his head as he came back to the bed. Aaron slapped his ass hard enough to leave behind a large blistering handprint. 

"I like it on all fours, of course!" He bellowed. He threw his hand out towards the bed. "Now get to it. I want some  _ sweet  _ boy pussy!"

The former football star grinned and rubbed his meaty hands together. Liam didn't remember Aaron being so creepy, but creepy or not, Aaron promised to buy him a burger and, after some convincing, some ecstasy if he slept with him. It wasn't as if he had many options. 

Liam’s memory may have been fuzzy, but his body instantly remembered Aaron’s cock. It opened for it and sucked it in each time the man tried to pull out. 

“Fuck I almost forgot how good this shit feels!” 

He grasped at the boy’s hips with chubby fingers and pulled him back into each jarring thrust until his pelvic was flush against Liam’s bouncing ass. Despite Liam’s hole obviously craving a good fucking, something didn’t feel right. Something in Liam’s brain yelled at him to stop, that he shouldn’t be doing this. 

Liam hadn’t heard this voice since he first lost his virginity bent over Mr. Philip’s coffee table. The voice made it difficult to get hard or get into the rhythm of Aaron’s pounding. But Aaron didn’t seem to notice, and if he did realize the boy’s rising discomfort, he sure as hell didn’t care.

lXl

That motel room with the cheap thin walls and the stale stench of mold became Liam’s home after that. During the day, while Aaron was at work, the boy would watch TV and wander around the block. Sour tinged waffles, over salted eggs and such from the diner across the street made up most of his meals. Aaron was oh  _ so  _ nice enough to give him money for his services. What Liam choose to spend it on, well, that was none of his business, or so the man teasingly claimed. 

That was after he pointed Liam in the direction of a nearby drug dealer. 

Sometimes Liam would skip meals in exchange for buying ecstasy and other drugs from the hooded stranger down the street. Of course and with his low blood sugar levels, this would cause him to become sick and lightheaded and curl up on the motel bed with a whimper. Whenever this would happen, the boy would imagine Brandon chastising him and would smile. 

Every so often when wouldn’t have enough money from Aaron for both food and drugs, he would sleep with someone else. This just made the food he bought afterwards even more tart and unappealing than before. 

  
  


During the month and a half that Aaron kept him, the man would often stop by the motel after work, on his way home to his darling wife and children. 

He would often times take the boy on the bed in his favorite doggystyle position, though occasionally he’d push Liam so hard against the wall that he could hear the people talking next door. Liam wasn’t sure why, but every time he heard these people, heard the man worrying over money or heard the woman quietly reading aloud, he would bite his lip until it bled and try extra hard to hold in his moans. This attempt at politeness was useless though. They heard the sinful slapping and Aaron’s filthy talking anyway. 

lXl

Liam saw the woman who lived next door once. She was barely taller than him with thick curly red hair that she kept pulled back in a low ponytail. She appeared to be in her early thirties and Liam marveled at how large her eyes were, made all the more noticeable by her incredibly thin frame. 

He saw her on his way back to his room one afternoon and wondering briefly if he should speak or even wave. Before Liam could decide, the woman looked up and met his gaze. Liam stopped walking. They stared at each other for what felt like forever until she suddenly smiled. 

The woman approached him with that small warming smile still gracing her plain lips and hugged him without warning.

Liam didn’t know what to do at first. His brain didn’t even catch on to what was happening until she squeezed him tighter and whispered, “It gets better” into his hair.

It’s amazing how words can have an effect on someone, especially three little words spoken out of context by a stranger. 

Liam crumbled against her frail frame as if on cue and sobbed without meaning to. And the strange woman, who smelled oddly of honey, just held onto him and patted his hair. 

  
  


Shame bloomed in his chest after that exchange. Everytime, after Aaron would have his way with him, he would leave his room for the vending machine and see that red haired woman looking at him, shame would consume him. He found that he couldn't look at her after. She never said anything about his actions— hasn't said an actual word since their first interaction to be honest — but even when she'd smile and give a little wave, he felt awful. Like he had betrayed her. How dare she have sympathy for someone as vile and disgusting as him? 

Liam was sure that, if she  _ really _ knew him and his immorality, she'd regret ever touching him.

lXl

One night, Aaron didn’t show up. Hungry and jonesing for his next fix, Liam picked up a stranger. The man wasn’t very impressive in bed, but Liam pretended that he was the best fuck he’d had in his entire life. He wailed at the top of his lungs when the man entered him and groaned and pleaded like his life depended on it as the sap screwed him from behind. 

When the man was done, he paid Liam $35 which the boy instantly spent on drugs. The drug dealer didn’t have his usual cravings, but offered him something else instead. 

“It’s even better,” the dealer stated holding out the drug. 

“It looks like chewing gum,” Liam huffed. He began to scratch his arm, then his neck. 

“Well it’s  _ not  _ regular chewing gum, okay?”

“What is it?” 

The dealer rolled his eyes. “Look, do you want it or not?”

Liam contemplated it for a moment and nodded. Something’s better than nothing, right? 

He unwrapped the gum on his way back to the motel and started chewing.

lXl

The gum didn’t have any effect on him at first which angered the boy, feeling as if he’d been ripped off. 

“That son of a bitch thinks he can play me like that!” Liam growled. 

He sat up on the bed, meaning to get his shoes, when suddenly the room began to tilt and warp. Liam slumped over, nearly tumbling off the side of the bed. He stayed like that for a moment, breathing labored as he stared down at the maroon carpet. He was startled by the sudden pair of feet that appeared before him. 

Liam paused and slowly looked up until he saw Brandon staring down at him. 

“...Brandon?” He sat up back on the bed. “How did you…” he trailed off, the room tilting again. He groaned and pressed his hands to the sides of his head. 

“When’d you get here?” Liam asked weakly. “How did you get here? Didn’t I lock the—” 

“You’re so pathetic, Liam,” Brandon spat. 

Liam was taken aback. “What?”

Brandon’s eyes darkened, his entire demeanor different from what Liam has always known. “You’re pathetic,” he said slower, almost mockingly so. 

Liam looked around, still baffled. 

“Look at you,” he motioned to the blond boy, “You’re nothing more than a drugged up slut living his life from one fix to the next. You’re worse than my whore of a goddamn mom and that’s saying something.” 

Brandon sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. He appeared to grow then until he towered over Liam, his shadow stretching over the comforter. 

“Is  _ this  _ what you left me for! You self-centered bastard, I did  _ everything  _ you  _ ever  _ wanted and you repay me by leaving me behind for this shit?”

Regaining himself, Liam snarled and stood up on the bed, waving his arms at the illusion. “What the hell are you talking about? You wanted to be with John, right? That’s why you choose him over me, right!”

“Is that what you really think or is that what you tell yourself so you won’t feel bad about leaving your only goddamn friend?”

Brandon began to pace back and forth, almost circling Liam with a gleam in his eyes. 

Liam shook his head. “You were happy with him. You two were always kissing and being lovey dovey. He was always saying how much he loved his precious ‘baby’.”

“That was all a lie!” The walls seemed to shake with Brandon’s voice which rang back in Liam’s ears. “They don’t love us! They never loved us,” Brandon roared. 

“We’re toys to them, you idiot. We’re whores— gullible little skanks only good for fucking— that’s it! Just look at Donny. He said he loved you and then what? He sold you to those disgusting sickos! He counted money as they treated you worse than a damn dog.”

Liam tried to cover his ears, but Brandon’s words still rang clear in his head. “We should have stayed together, Liam. Sure, we didn’t always get along and yeah we argued, but at least we were together. At least then we had someone to cry to and hold and someone to help make our shitty situation a little bit better, but then you went and ruined it. I tried my best to keep us together, but you pushed me away and now look at you.”

Brandon leaned in close, so close that Liam imagined that he could feel his breath on his skin. 

The boy tried to reach out to his friend, but Brandon seemed to hover just outside of his reach; so close yet so far away. 

“You said before you left me because you didn’t feel loved, but who  _ ever  _ said you deserved it? You didn’t deserve your mom’s love or your dad’s. You didn’t deserve John’s or Donny’s, and you sure as hell never deserved my love!”

Liam choked out a sob. “Don’t say that,” he begged. 

“You’re going to die all alone, Liam; just like this— a drug addicted slut with no friends and no family, and  _ that’s  _ what you deserve.”

The weight of Brandon’s words crashed upon him, sending him tumbling back onto the mattress. Liam curled in on himself, hiding his face from the empty room.

“Don’t say that,” he repeated to himself. “Please don’t say that.”

lXl

Liam pondered hanging himself that night. It would've been easy after all. He'd tie the bed sheets in a knot around the bar in the tiny motel closet and loop the other end around his neck. Then he'd let his legs fall out underneath him and let gravity do the rest. He wondered, as he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the closet door through tears, how long it would take for him to go. 

_ "Does it even matter as long as I'm free?"  _

lXl

It was a week after his hallucination, and life was all gray. Everything tinged with melancholy. Every day since Brandon’s “visit” was accompanied with a remainder that he should’ve died long ago. 

By now, Aaron was bored with the boy, but Liam didn’t care. Throw him out. Abandon him with the rest of the world’s trash and rejects, it didn’t matter. 

The boy stopped moaning for the most part when Aaron fucked him. Every so often, when Aaron purposely hammered into him with what should have been enough force to drive his guts into the boy’s throat, Liam would whine, but that was about it. 

He didn’t eat much anymore. He didn’t go outside anymore, not even that one time when that woman next door knocked. Liam just… gave up.

“Yeah, he’s here,” Aaron sighed into his cellphone. “I don’t know, man, I’m just asking if you want him back. I’ll text you the address… I don’t know, and I don’t care. It’s either you or I’m leaving him in some alley. I’m not paying for this damn room anymore.”

Liam pondered briefly who Aaron was talking to across the room, but shrugged and rolled back over. It was getting harder to move now. His limbs felt like they were being weighed down with bricks and every part of his body except for his brain begged for him to eat something, anything. But then his brain would chime in and tell him it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t deserve it.

  
  


Two hours later and there was a knock on the door. Aaron pulled Liam off of his cock by his hair and let him slump to the side against the nightstand. The boy didn’t bother getting up from the floor, nor wipe the semen clinging to the side of his mouth away. He didn’t even look up as Aaron opened the door, just cringed from the light that seeped in from outside. 

“Oh this is perfect,” a familiar voice purred. 

John entered the motel, a huge grin on his face. 

Liam glanced up at his amused expression but quickly looked away. Shame made his face flush bright red. 

_ "Anyone but him," _ he lamented. 

“I was wondering where you ended up! What? Did things not work out with daddy dearest?” John teased. He laughed and continued with, “Or did you not even make it out of the city? Went straight to being a coked up whore? Found your calling?”

Liam pressed his face into the bed. He felt tears whelming up in his eyes but didn’t— couldn’t— let John see him cry so easily. 

“So what do you think? You want him back?” Aaron questioned. 

John shrugged. “I don’t think so.” He gestured to the boy. “Why should I after the shit he pulled before he left? Not to mention I have no idea what the hell he got himself into afterwards. Remember, this is the kid that snuck out for a few hours and ended up getting pissed on in a bar. I don’t know what the hell kind of diseases he has now.”

Aaron shrugged. “Just use a condom! That’s what I’ve been doing.”

John pushed his hair back. “Kid’s a druggie, Aaron. That’s too much shit to deal with.”

Aaron started to wring his hands. “Come on, John! Take him off my hands, will you? You can use him for all your fucked up fantasies. You know, the ones you don’t want to put your other kid through.”

John pondered about Aaron’s offer. 

“Maybe…” He walked out of the motel and leaned over the railing. “Hey! Come here!” he shouted. 

A minute later and the sound of hurried footsteps came bounding up the motel walkway. 

“Yes, John?” 

Goosebumps pricked up on Liam's arm. _ “That voice! Is it...”  _

He looked back to the doorway and saw  _ him _ , the person who’s been tormenting him for the past few months, alternating between whispering words of comfort and disdain in his ears; his haunting ghost and his angel all wrapped up in one enduring entity.

John shoved one hand in his pocket and gestured to Liam with the other. “What do you think, baby? Should we keep him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for this long wait. I know a lot of you have been fretting over what happened to Liam so I hope it was worth it. Just to clarify, the times Liam saw Brandon prior to the boy appearing next to John were just hallucinations. The tone this hallucination took with Liam is reflected of how Liam saw himself and drew references from Liam's opinions of his and Brandon's relationship and from his memories. That's why it's telling him "I love you" in one scene and "I hate you" in the next.  
Also, I've proofread this, but please let me know if I missed something. A lot of this was written while sleep deprived so mistakes are possible.


End file.
